


Destiel Drabbles

by supernaturalisruiningmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I mean its Dean and Cas we're talking about here, M/M, just destiel drabbles, might change the rating, most won't, never done it before so I might give it a try, not sure if I'll write smut, some chapters will be connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalisruiningmylife/pseuds/supernaturalisruiningmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that I choose to believe have happened/will happen between Dean and Cas. Mostly fluff, with a little bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I hope you enjoy :)  
> I'm sorry the first chapter is kind of angsty, and short

_'I need you'_ seems like a simple enough phrase. People use it often enough. It doesn't mean anything, unless you're Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester: he doesn't do the whole love thing, and he definitely doesn't do  _chick-flick moments._ So he sure as hell doesn't tell people he needs them. With one exception, that is.  _Castiel._

God, how many times has he told Cas he needed him over the years? Way to goddamn many, in his opinion, but at the same time... not fucking enough. Because he does, he needs him. Dean fucking Winchester needs Castiel, angel of the Lord, when he's never needed anyone but Sam. How could he have allowed that to happen? Fucking Cas had just wormed under his skin with his beautiful blue eyes, that full mouth, and that stupid, undying loyalty to Dean that he didn't deserve. Hell, he didn't even come close to deserving Cas' loyalty. He had corrupted him, completely fucked up the poor dude's life. Because no matter how often Castiel blamed himself for everything that's happened to heaven, it was Dean's fault. If it wasn't for him, Castiel wouldn't have rebelled, there wouldn't have been a war in heaven. After all, Castiel rebelled, and he did it, all of it, for Dean. 

So no, he didn't deserve Cas, but he needed him. He needed those blue eyes constantly staring, his stupid questions as to why Dean did or said things, he needed the warmth of Castiel by his side during a hunt, the reassurance that he was _there,_ and that he was  _alive._ He didn't need his powers, he didn't need Castiel, all powerful angel of the Lord. He needed Cas, his nerdy angel in a trenchcoat. His best friend. And he needed Cas to need him back, because he loved him. He loved Cas even more than he needed him. 


	2. What Broke the Connection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on the 'I need you' scene in 8x17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angst I'm sorry! I promise I will be posting fluff as well!

Castiel took out his knife, he didn't want to. Why was he doing this? Dean looked a little panicked as he said, 

"Cas? Cas I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you're in there and you can hear me? You don't have to do this!" Cas' arm pulled back without his permission. "Cas!" Dean yelled as Castiel took the first swing. 

****

Cas paced around Naomi's 'office'. 

"This isn't right." He said, horrified. He couldn't give the tablet to Naomi, and he couldn't do this to Dean. Dean was his friend. This wasn't  _right._ Naomi fixed him with a stern look.

"Do you realize what that tablet can do for us?" She questioned. 

"I-" He started.

"For heaven?" She interrupted. Castiel looked up at her.  _Not Dean,_  he thought. 

" **I won't hurt Dean**." Naomi glared.

"Yes. You will," She said. " You  _are._ " 

****

"Cas fight this, this isn't you!" Dean yelled. "Fight it." Castiel couldn't control himself, he pulled his arm back again.

****

Cas grabbed his head tightly.  _No no no no no no,_ he chanted in his head.  _Dean._

"What have you done to me?!" 

"Just relax, Castiel." Naomi said soothingly, though she looked anything but calm. "Let your vessel do what you know, deep down, is the right thing." Castiel glared.

****

Castiel was bent over at the waist, he looked like he was in pain.

"What have you done to me, Naomi?" He asked, voice deep. 

"Who's Naomi?" Dean questioned, confused. 

****

"What have I done to you?!" Naomi asks incredulously. "Do you have any idea what it's like out there? There's blood, everywhere! And it's on your hands."

Castiel had started backing up, he was shaking his head.  _No, I have to stop. I have to stop. Not Dean. Not my Dean._

"After everything you did! To us, to heaven, I  _fixed you_   _Castiel._ " By then, Cas was at the door.  " _ **I** fixed you!_" 

****

Dean scrambled to pick up the angel tablet. He tried to run, but Castiel stood in his way. With a determined expression, he threw a punch at Cas. 

Castiel easily caught his hand mid-swing, and brought him to his knees as he broke Dean's arm, the tablet falling to the ground. As Dean cried out in pain, Castiel was screaming in his mind.  _NO! I need to stop! I need to stop! DEAN!_

He hit Dean, the punches making his face a bloody mess. He couldn't stop his body, he needed to stop. 

"You want it? Take it!" Dean yelled. Castiel looked down at him coolly. "But you're going to have to kill me first." Dean growled out.  Castiel kept his cool gaze on Dean's face. "C'mon you cowered, do it. Do it!"

Castiel pulled his arm back as he hit him twice more.

****

Cas looked up at Naomi pleadingly. 

"Please!" He begged.  _Stop this._

"End this Castiel!" She demanded. 

****

Cas continued to hit Dean. Over, and over again.  _No!_ He yelled internally. 

"Cas, this isn't you." Dean slurred, his face broken and bloodied. "This isn't you!" 

Castiel hit him again.

****

Naomi slammed her hands down on her desk. 

"Bring. Me. The tablet!" Castiel glared. 

**** 

Dean groaned in pain.

"Cas!" Dean begged. Castiel raised his angel blade, and it glowed as the light reflected off of it. "Cas, I know you're in there. I know you can here me." Cas paused, his blade raised, still gazing impassively at Dean. Dean reached towards him weakly.

"Cas, it's me! We're family." He sounded so broken.  _Dean._ "We need you."  ** _Dean._**

Dean hesitated." _I_  need you."  _ **DEAN!**_

****

"You have to choose, Castiel." Naomi said quietly. "Us, or them." 

Cas gazed at her quietly. It was never a choice. Dean needed him. 

 

****

"Cas?" Dean said hesitantly. Castiel slowly lowered his arm, dropping the angel blade. Dean dropped his head in relief, crying out in pain again. Cas slowly bent down towards the angel tablet. He could control himself again, but barely. Dean was grunting and panting in pain as Castiel picked up the tablet. As soon as he touched it, it started to glow.

**** 

Inside Naomi's office, Castiel started to glow brightly, and Naomi had to shield her eyes as she cried out in shock. When she looked again, Castiel was gone. 

"Castiel?!" She cried out. "CASTIEL!" 

****

When he gained full control of himself, Castiel's first reaction was relief.  _I'm free._ But then, as he looked at Dean, he felt guilt. Dean's arm was hanging limply at his side, and his face was barely recognizable. He had done this, he thought, horrified. 

As he reached out to Dean, he recoiled.

"Cas?" His voice was panicked.  _He thinks I'm going to kill him._ "No, Cas. Cas!" Dean reached out with his good arm to grab onto Cas'.  Cas knew that he didn't need to touch Dean to heal him, and he knew that if he was going to touch him, it could be the simple two fingers to the forehead as it usually was. But, still, he cradled Dean's face in his hand as he healed the injuries he had inflicted. He needed it, the simple intimacy that it held.

When Cas was finished, Dean looked down at himself in shock, and then up at Cas. Castiel knew he would never be able to forgive himself for this, he guessed he'd just add it to the list. He had disappointed Dean so many times. He looked down at Dean guiltily as he apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Dean."  Dean continued to stare. 

"What the hell just happened?" He asked. Castiel explained everything, because now, he could remember. When he was finished, Dean asked

"Naomi... has been controlling you since she got you out of Purgatory?"

"Yeah." Castiel sighed. 

"Well, what broke the connection?" Dean asked. Castiel hesitated, he knew what had broken the connection, of course he did. It was Dean. It was always Dean, but he couldn't tell him that, especially not now. Not when he was about to hurt Dean even more. 

"I don't know,"  He said instead. "I just know I have to protect this tablet now."

"From Naomi." It wasn't a question. 

"Yes," Castiel said. He knew what he was going to say next would upset Dean, but he also knew what he had to do. "And from you." The look on Dean's face made him feel ten times worse than he already did.

"From me? What the hell are you talking abou-" Dean started to say, but Cas had already flown off. 


End file.
